It's his entire fault
by Granadaya
Summary: ... If I'm no longer like I was before ! Shinra goofed again and Shizuo has to take full responsibility of it... but full of remorse or without a single regret?
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi everyone ! ^^ New story about Shizaya of course ;P I updated it Friday instead of Saturday because I wouldn't be able to update it the day expected on my profile ^^' I know... if I used a diary, everything would be easier but I'm too lazy to have one ;] haha...

In advance, I'm sorry for any mistake I made in this chapter and I took M for some chapters after :-)

PLUS for disclaimer I don't own Durarara ^^

ENJOY t(-_-t)

* * *

It's his entire fault...

if I'm not like I was before.

Shinra goofed again and Shizuo has

to take full responsibility for it!

* * *

It was a common evening: the alleys were crowded, there were giant traffic-jams on the highways and Shizuo was hunting Izaya down in all Ikebukuro streets.

"Neee~ Shizu-chan, hurry up or you'll lose track of me again!" Izaya Orihara, the famous informant of Shinjuku, was well-known like an informant broker too. The young man, slender and as light as a feather, was jumping from one roof to another roof, walking on gutters. He was waving the blond who was hounding him from the ground.

"Gravity doesn't work on me!" Izaya winked at the angry blond.

"We will see if it's right when I will make you fall with a fucking vending machine! Damn flea! Go down here if you have balls!"

"You doubt about my virility Shizu-chan? I didn't know you wanted to see me naked so much~"

Shizuo took a vending machine in his hands and raised it above his head. Heiwajima Shizuo wasn't called the fortissimo of Ikebukuro for nothing! Then he threw it toward Izaya but the raven hair dodged it and jumped on the top of a lamp post. He was grinning in an evil way at the ex-bartender down there but suddenly he lost his balance. Shizuo had pulled the lamp post out of the ground and he was holding it whereas he was shouting.

"IIII-ZZZZZAAAAA-YYYYYAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUNNNNN COME HERE" The fur coat owner giggling before he jumped again and climbed himself onto the ledge of a window. He pulled several switchblades off his pocket and aimed them at the blond.

"Try to avoid it, stupid protozoan monster" Shizuo let out of the lamp post and ran. He had a narrow escape but when he looked at Izaya, he was no longer perched on the window ledge. He searched for the flea's fur coat but he only heard a furtive whistle. He turned around quickly and stopped the blade which was flying toward him in his mouth, thanks to his teeth. Immediately he crushed it. He finally found out the flea who was hiding his fucking ugly buts behind a big garbage can. He took several steps and he walked until he reached the middle of the street. There was nobody: all the people had fled when they saw the two energumens coming. Now they were face to face, separated by only twenty meters. Little distance when you knew what they was able to do in a small area. Izaya took the upper hand…

"All I was expecting from a beast named Shizu-chan~ "He was applauding slowly, glancing with his usual smirk on his face at Shizuo.

"I will crush your head with only two fingers!" He was looking at the louse, with a vein which had popped up on his right temple.

"I will reduce your pitiful and your mediocre life to nothing~" He didn't move a finger, only the breeze was making some of his dark locks dancing in the air.

"I will break each of your members and play football with your damn bust!" Shizuo was puffing smoke while he was watching at the flea's forced smile.

"I will bury you alive in a dump~ you deserve it so much~~"

"I will break every rib of yours and make you guzzle your own intestines!" Shizuo started to crack his knuckles.

"I will destroy your cranium and your brain with it… oops~ I forgot you didn't have one~~ "Shizuo stubbed his cigarette out and began to chase again the flea in many tight alleys. But all of a sudden, the flea ran at the left and disappeared of Shizuo's sight. He walked and heard a horn behind him. Shizuo didn't have the time to turn around, he was hurled to the ground by something strong and all become white. He didn't listen to the screams around him, the policemen who arrived at the scene of the accident and Shinra's voice. Where he was, everything was white and luminous. Not a garish and aggressive light, but a soft one… not dazzling at all.

Then when he woke up, he recognized the ceiling of Shinra's operation room. He woke up so many times there recently. Always after his fights with Izaya or with the Yellow scarves or with people heavily in debts or simply with stupid guys who wanted to beat Shizuo. Shizuo always won… even if he was wounded. But with the flea's fights, it was another story. There wasn't a winner, neither a looser at the end but both were always injured. And he was sure that they will do it again when he will be okay again.

Shizuo heard the door opened and saw the outline of Celty's body in the entry.

"Hi Celty" He talked whereas he was trying to sit himself up correctly. Celty rushed toward him and pushed him gently in a lying position. She took her PDA and typed on it:

**[Still in bed, an autobus knocked you down and on impact, 2 of your ribs had been broken, you had a cranial trauma, your shoulder had been dislocated and your stomach had been pierced. Next time, you will die Shizuo! Be careful, you have a huge strength but you're not immortal!]**

"I know that, I don't believe I'm a god like a certain louse…" Shizuo looked in the direction of the window. There was a little bird: a redbreast which was chirping at peace.

_You have a quiet life I guess… you're lucky…_

Shinra entered with his little smile and his white coat…

"So how are you? You slept over 3 entire days! You're such a lazy man Shizuo-kun!"

"Shut up! If you didn't have put too many drugs while I was on a drip, I wouldn't have slept so much."

"It's not drugs! I gave you painkillers! There are differences between both! Thanks to them, you didn't feel 100% of your initially pain but only 60%! I have to admit that it isn't half of the pain but it makes you feel a little better! Hey, can you pay attention to my explanation? I hate talking to walls." Shizuo didn't want to listen to the underground doctor when he was in this condition. But he had a question to ask.

"Hey Shinra, how are my ribs and my stomach now?" He didn't want to remain in Shinra's apartment. He liked Celty like friend and knew Shinra since High School but he wanted to go back home now. He wanted to be at his place.

"Well, I stabilized your condition and it didn't worsen so it's okay but… no! Shizuo, stay in bed!" Shizuo began to walk in the direction of the exit. He ignored Celty who was trying to communicate with him thanks to her device and Shinra's preventions. When he managed to leave Shinra and Celty's place, he felt a hand on his right shoulder (the one who hadn't been dislocated).

"What do you want Celty? I already told you I want to come back to my flat…" then she showed her PDA to him.

**[I will run you home, wait a little. Shinra wants to give you something.]** Shizuo nodded when he finished reading the end of Celty's sentence. He felt numb and sick, his head was spinning and he was standing up with difficulty. He was holding his chest as if it will tear easily and his head was hurting so much… _I never had such a headache before! _It was like it would fall apart soon. He heard Shinra coming behind him.

"Take that, you can think It's a little gift as a thank you to not have broken anything inside for once! No it's a medicine which increases your recovery and healing. Drink It tonight before sleeping and tomorrow you'll be okay!"

"Thanks" Shizuo was sweating but he ignored it. He took the bottle in his hands and followed Celty outside. With her shadow, she created a black helmet on Shizuo's head and she rode him back to his home.

When she finally dropped off Shizuo and drove back to her house, she asked Shinra…

**[Do you think it was a good idea to let him go? And I gave him a ride, in his condition, that definitively wasn't a good idea… I'm anxious about him…] **If Celty had a head, she surely would have dropped it and she would have looked at the ground now.

"Don't worry; it was Shizuo who begged for this! Plus he is strong, you know it. Don't forget when he has beaten all Saika's henchmen: it was even you who praised the most his feats!" He put both his hands on her shoulders.

Whereas Celty and Shinra were talking about the blond, Shizuo went upstairs hardly. When he arrived on his floor, he was exhausted, out of breath and sweating. Damn his head was hurting so much… _I'm not that weak!_

He opened his door and closed it. He took three steps forward when suddenly he rushed toward the bathroom and threw up everything that was on his stomach. When he thought the torture ended, he felt another wave growing in his throat and Shizuo brought up again. He already vomited all he had in his gut so he only had convulsions at the moment. The after taste was unbearable and the blond stood up with difficulty, leaning heavily on each support he found in his way and walked toward his living room. This time, he felt happy and glee that he didn't have a big apartment. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to reach his old leather couch. He lied onto it, all around him was blurred and even his thoughts were vague.

_I'm feeling like shit, I want to die now…_

He remembered the cure giving by Shinra. He took the top off and smelled it.

_Not a bad sense… smells like gum…_

He managed to bring the bottle to his lips, drank it and swallowed hardly the strange concoction.

_It tastes rather good… as if I was drinking a candies milkshake. And the lotion is like milk, it won't be hard to drink it all._

He drank it in one gulp and made a little sound after he put the bottle on the floor. He wiped the last drops off each side of his mouth. The liquid color shocked him.

_I never saw a fluorescent pink drink before…I hope baka Shinra didn't put odd ingredients in it! I will kill him if he had! Wow what is this feeling?_

Shizuo felt tired, dead tired. His head hurt more and more. The blond thought it was about to explode. His ringtone rang and the sound emitted by his cellphone killed his ears. He was yelling to nobody. Tom, Vorona, Celty, Shinra… please someone! Shizuo was calling every friend of his. He felt alone and dying. Then nothing… when Shizuo blinked his eyes, what he was seeing froze him instantly.

It was impossible; he was having hallucinations for sure. He saw butterflies, wild roses and pinkie bunnies everywhere.

_WHAT THE FUCK…?_

Everything was pink in his flat but his illness had disappeared and he got again his strength and health. The only fucking big problem was that EVERYTHING was fucking PINK! He ran everywhere aimlessly; he wasn't able to calm him down. He looked at himself in his mirror situated his corridor: he was pink! There were flowers everywhere, little kitties everywhere, and puppies everywhere.

_I'M IN HELL! I'm dead…_

Then nothing again… the last thing he remembered was when he hit his head against the ground of his kitchen: he had collapsed.

ooooooooooo

"Celty-chan! Shizuo-kun didn't answer at his phone? But why? Is he sleeping? But it's only 4:00 PM!" Shinra was sorting all his medicines and all his works when all of a sudden he found the syrup he might have given to Shizuo earlier but his last creation was missing.

"Oops… I did an idiocy again… and a big one… Celty-chan! Please, could you call undertakers? Tell them to come tomorrow for me because of what I did, I'm no longer alive!" Shinra took a deep sight before putting his hand on his back head.

_How will I be able to fix it?_

* * *

So? What do you think about this? What will happen to Shizuo?

Don't forget to review (if you think it's an interesting beginning) ;)

Oh! I have an idea ^^ If you review, you can tell me what you thought about this story beginning of course but **I want to know what your opinion is about the continuation: tell me what you think will happen to Shizuo after he has drunk the strange syrup ^^ It's a referendum ಠ_ರೃ I will give a bunch of flowers to the winner :3**

_Oh and next chapter that I will update : "A semblance of family" chapter 7 the 12/07/12 ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of the story :) Hope you will enjoy ^^ And hope there aren't many mistakes too ^^'

Enjoy your reading :D

* * *

"I'm…cold» I was lying on the tiled floor of my kitchen. I recognized its contours which were being imprinted on my face because of the pressure I was applying. But… some questions emerged: why am I entirely on the floor? And why I was on my kitchen floor moreover? I was asleep and my throat was dry and painful. All my body was numb and I felt tingles in my arms and legs. What a boring sensation! It was like somebody was enjoying himself at stinging my body with little needles and darts everywhere on it. From time to time, the feeling was increasing and abruptly it was reducing and almost imperceptible. I never had this sensation before… I don't even know if I had previously felt something alike these sorts of feelings because of my powerful ability. When bees stung me or when I broke a window so some pieces of glass were embedded in my skin: I never had felt it or just slightly felt it. Even when I took a bullet, it was endurable and not as painful as now!

"Too cold" My courage arose and I started trying to open my eyes little by little… what a difficult task! My eyelids were like sewed together. Thankfully, I had a steadfast will. So when I raised my overweight eyelids, I felt hot tears swamping my view. The light was burning my eyes. I thought I had forgotten to draw the curtains yesterday. With the help of my arms, I straightened myself and sat down in a weird way. It was better than when I was lying against the cold floor. I wiped the salty awakening tears and rubbed my eyes. This time, the sunlight was bearable and I finally saw aright.

"How many times did I sleep" My voice was hoarse and I was thirsty. I stretched myself carefully because I know the eve I was at Shinra's because of my accident. I didn't remember what I had but I knew that it wasn't because of a common cut. I looked at the window again; snow was observable on the window sill. We were in the middle of the winter but until now, it never snowed. I didn't like winter, I preferred spring. In winter, everything seemed dead and asleep. Trees had lost their leaves, outside whole was frozen and at this time, collecting debts was more difficult. When Christmas comes, all people bought presents for their families, children, friends, neighbors or colleagues so it happened that men or women who were already in an alarming case with their money spent all their saving for holidays and our work increased a lot. I won't complain myself but sometimes it's difficult to face a man because of his enormous spending in front of his family.

"So if the floor is so cold, it's because of the outside temperature" I had some problems of isolation: my flat is a cheap one and it wasn't in good condition when I bought it. But it was the only one which was in my purchase capacity. I settled myself here and years after years, I got used. I searched in my pockets for my phone but didn't find it.

"Where did I put it?" I wasn't able to remember what happened yesterday… I didn't even know how many times I slept! I stood up difficulty; I hung myself on the table and cried out when at the end I was standing on both feet. The needles sensation gradually disappeared and I was able to walk. But when I did only one step forward, my pants fell on the ground.

"What the hell? I was wearing a fucking belt! I knew that I shouldn't have to buy the cheapest one!" But it's one of my habits. I'm always doing accounts in my head, saving my money and verifying my spending. I'm sure it's a professional bias! After seeing all those poor people who had thousands debts: it impacted me. Now I am very careful with it. I stooped myself to pick it up but something peculiar stopped my gaze.

"Where is my leg hairs? I wasn't a fanatic of it but I never razed them or did waxing… what the…"

My astonishment was cut straight because of my ringtone. Thanks to it, the tune guided me at my cellphone. It was on my little table which was between my TV and my couch. I took it, picked it up and brought it to my right ear.

"Hi" I wasn't in the mood to talk. Plus I never liked talking to people through this thing. I prefer speaking face to face. Like that, I can see if they are lying or if they are honest in their speech.

"Shizuo-kun? Is it you?" I recognized the voice on the other line: it was Shinra. It was always me who was calling him because of my wounds… normally. He never called me… not even once… so why now?

"Yeah, it's me. Who did you think it would have been? Your voice is different! What's going on?" His voice was shivering and almost inaudible. He was afraid but I didn't know the reason. I felt that I will know soon.

"What? If we are talking about voice, you don't think yours is a bit high?" Now that he is talking about, my voice was very high today. Perhaps it's because of my dry throat. I didn't give attention to it because most of the time since I woke up, I was thinking. "Otherwise, do you know what day is today?"

"Mm…" Is it a trick question? "Your birthday?" Misgiving was filling my question.

"Shizuo-kun! No! It seems like you didn't notice…" He felt disappointed and I heard a little sigh.

"About what? Is it Celty's birthday?" I had no clue about what he was expecting of me.

"Please, stop with the celebrations! Today, somebody surely is celebrating his birthday but it's not one of us! Do you remember the day when you left our apartment and when Celty gave you a ride back to yours?" Oh no, he was asking about my memory… at the moment, it was defective. I never had a good memory but today I don't know how I botched it but I succeeded very well!

"Yeah… it was yesterday no?" To be in this state of distraction made me feel oafish and sincerely stupid. If he asked me this question, that's surely because it wasn't yesterday… I would have thought about it before giving my answer.

"No, It was Monday…" He was talking with a slow voice, without any mockeries.

"And?" I wanted him to talk faster. What did he have to prolong the suspense? And why there was suspense?

"… Today is Friday…" I didn't know why but I was feeling fear in his tone.

"Huh? What? So I slept during five days?" That's why the first thing I wanted to do when I woke up was to drink! And I didn't do it yet! I walked toward the kitchen while I was talking at Shinra, took a glass and filled it with fresh water.

"What? I understand now… that's why you didn't pick up your phone when I called you those days! I was worried about you, Shizuo-kun… not only me, Celty-chan too."

"A question is trotting my mind: why did you call me? Usually, you never call me." His reactions made me feel nervous about his answer… I knew that something was odd but I wasn't able to put my finger on it…

"Promise me before that you won't break anything or beat me?" Why was he asking this? I don't have any reason to do it… yet…

"Answer me!"

"Not before you promise me!"

"Ok I promise you, but now clarify my thoughts!"

"Well, when I gave you your treatment… I made a little insignificant error which, after I made research, had big consequences and…" I didn't let him finish his sentence.

"What the fuck did you give me instead of my medicine?" I remembered the syrup… the much though about syrup… this pink liquid. I knew it wasn't reliable but I nevertheless drank it. "What was this syrup… SHINRA!" I was gnashing and I was feeling anger boiling in my head.

"You didn't figure out?"

"ABOUT WHAT?"

"Unbutton your shirt"

"Hah? Hey! I don't want to play dirty things with you! Why are you thinking that I want phone sex with you?" I was shouting and treating in my head.

"Unbutton your shirt and you will see what happened!" He was serious and it seemed like he wasn't joking.

"Ok" I engaged the speaker of cellphone and put both it and my glass which was empty now on the table.

"3~" I brought my hand to my collar. "2~"

"Why are you counting?" I was unbuttoning the first button of my shirt.

"1~"

"Hey Shinra, are you hoping little rabbit will appear from my stomach all of a sudden? I'm not a magician… and stop counting! It's annoying!" I unbuttoned half of my shirt buttons.

"0~"

"And what? That's all… I don't see why you told me to… Oh… oh what the fuck is… oh my… AH! AH! AHA! "

"Shizuo-kun? Are you okay? Shizuo-kun!"

"…"

"Shiz—" I hung up. I threw my cellphone through my apartment. I rushed toward my bathroom, nearly fell in my precipitation but I arrived unscathed in it… if we can call my situation unscathed! I approached the mirror and looked at my reflection in it.

"It's just… impossible" I didn't have beard even if I slept during 5 consecutive days but my hair grew longer: they reached my ass.

"It's against the nature…" I was thinner and my voice was higher.

"Why did it have to happen… to me?" And to top it all… I had boobs. It wasn't socks or hankies that some girls miffed to do boobs… mine were real: 100% flesh. I felt hot, I was able to see because of the mirror that my head was all red: because of the shame? The anger? The discomfort? Maybe the three. I was so shameful to look at those things which weren't mine, impossible! I was angry at Shinra because of his syrup and the breasts apparition! Plus why did he ask me to unbutton my shirt? When I detected those 2 things, I nearly had a heart attack! And for finish, I'm not feeling well knowing that I have a male/female body. Wait… I have to confirm one last thing… "Am I still a man?"

My face which was red like tomatoes turned white instantly at this thought. I buttoned up my shirt for hiding the breast, even if I knew it won't make it disappear. I was in underwear only, my pants fell by itself in the kitchen.

"That's because of my new forms and not because of the belt that the pants fell…" When I woke up and when I was talking to Shinra, I didn't pay much attention at my body and what have changed. I was feeling numb and half-awake so I wasn't thinking well. But now that I had a shock, I'm totally awake. I shook a little bit my hips and I felt nothing… nothing… between my legs there was only an empty space! I frightened and lowered a little my underwear; I gave a little glance and suddenly pulled up it. I was staring at an invisible spot on the wall in front of me.

"Damn… I'm no longer a man…" At this sentence, I tensed. I let myself fall on the ground, cowered in a fetal position and didn't move a tip. I was lost, afraid of myself and I was feeling empty. I was empty like if you stole at a butterfly its wings… I was no longer a man… I wasn't like before… I was a… girl. I don't have any hate for women but well… when you were born man and lived like a man with a fucking dick and hair leg during all your life and suddenly you have boobs and all of your masculinity flied away under your nose… well I was feeling now like an orphan. Even an orphan knows who he is and his gender. I can't call me "a man" even if I always was and still in my head… it's not right. Even my voice changed. Shinra didn't lie to me; I had the voice of the girl otaku who was always with Dakota but mine was worse: it was more acute than her! Why didn't the Earth engulf me in its entrails?

{Ring dingdong}

My house bell was ringing. When I heard it, I didn't move but I hugged my legs tightly against me. Damn, these fucking boobs were hindering me to tighten my own embrace! I wanted them so much to disappear! I would have tried everything, sting them with a needle and hope they will explode like balloons, cut them, snatch them with my own hands… but firstly those ideas were stupid and I felt so desperate to have thought about it and secondly I didn't have the strength to do it. I didn't talk about the physical strength: I didn't know if I still had it after the transformation but I was talking about the will… now I didn't want to do anything… I just wanted to fade away.

I heard a big bang in my lobby but I didn't move a finger. I didn't care about what was happening. Then steps were coming right toward me. I didn't raise my head to look at who it was but the sound of somebody typing on a tool was familiar. It was Celty who just entered my flat. Normally it was me who entered the houses breaking the door.

**[Sorry, I had to break your door. But you didn't answer and didn't open it! Why did you just hang on Shinra while you two were talking?]**

"…" I already tried hard to read what she had written on her PDA so talking was too difficult.

**[HEY! Answer!]**

"…" Fuck everything; I didn't want to open my mouth.

She put her PDA on the floor, squatted herself near me and when I was expecting a huge or something warm and amicable from her: she just shook me hardly.

"Stop! Okay I will tell you but stop shaking me like maracas" She ceased and I told her everything.

After I finished my long story, she took again her PDA in her hands but now it was her who was speechless. She nonetheless wrote on it after a little break.

**[I didn't know… Shinra refused to tell me what happened. I'm so sorry for that]**

"You don't have to be sorry… you didn't do anything."

**[Otherwise he ordered me to bring you at him. He wanted to examine your gender change]**

"No! I decline. I don't want him to do anything again on my body!" I was turning away the arm she tendered to me. I didn't want his help anymore.

**[He can find a way to turn you back to a man… please if you don't trust him, do it for me] **She gave me her arm again and this time I didn't decline it. She stood me up without difficulties and returned the pants she had found in the kitchen. I tightened my belt more than before and I closed my flat door after we left. We went downstairs in a silent and heavy atmosphere. When we finally reached the hall of my building, she put her PDA right under my nose.

**[Stop pouting]**

"Why?"

**[Your breasts are bigger than mine…] **I blushed**.**

Again, I didn't know how to react.

* * *

End of the second chapter of the story :]

Maru = No no he isn't a big pink bunny now xD Haha it would have been so funny :P Izaya would have been the hunter of course ;P Haha :3 Thank you for your review ^^

Sexifoxx = Sorry he didn't become flamboyant: he doesn't need because he is already flamboyant xD haha :3 Thank you too for your review :)

Because nobody found that I transformed Shizuo in a girl, I will give the bunch of flower to Shizu-chan in the next chapter ;P I will updated another chapter of "A semblance of family" the 8/08/12 ^^ Kiss xxx


End file.
